


jakey d and his bisexual boyfriends

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, NEW SHIP HRS YALL, Texting, another sprint piece I liked, anyway enjoy, because i’m gay for bway jenna, finally I have written the broadway cast, it’s called jacket boys i coined it, jenna is a Supportive Gal, written in thirty minutes this time tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: the jacket boys are the three muskequeers(yes i came up with that too)Jenna’s just here to knock some sense into Jake.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger & Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere/Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: ||My favorite fics||





	jakey d and his bisexual boyfriends

Jake slammed his head into the wall once again, heaving a sigh as Jenna tried to comfort her friend.

“I don’t get it, Jen. I really, really like Rich, but there’s just something about Jeremy that I can’t describe...” he trailed off. “Am I a bad person?”

Jenna almost giggled. “What I think is it’s time to get you three pining morons together.” Jake looked at her.

“How? I like both of them equally!” he exclaimed. “I can’t choose, Jenna.” 

“As the kids say, why not both?” Jenna asked. Jake groaned. “Let’s look at the facts: Rich has had a crush on you since freshman year, even if he was very adamant about denying his bisexuality.” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but what about Jeremy? Rich is great and all, but so’s Jere!” Jake grumbled.

“Shut up and let me finish.” the dark-skinned girl snapped. “Jeremy is absolutely head-over-heels for you, and if what Brooke tells me is true, he also likes Rich, like a lot.” Jenna informed her pansexual disaster of a friend. “My point is, you three would be amazing for each other.”

Jake looked through his fingers at Jenna. “You really think so?” 

She absently played with her violet and dark brown hair and nodded. “I know so.” “So just give it a shot.”

“Thanks, Jen.” he sighed, still trying to process all the info she’d just dumped onto him.

“Anytime.” Jenna waved to Jake, scrolling through her phone while walking away. Jake decided to shoot Rich a text. Here went... well, everything, really.

jakeyd: Hey Rich

richie-rich: yo yo yo bro 

jakeyd: this is so stupid but

jakeyd: do you like jeremy?

richie-rich: it’s complicated, y’know? Tallass is adorable and amazing, but...

richie-rich: I’ve liked you since freshman year, but when Jere rolled around I’d been just confused as fuck

richie-rich: I felt some hope when my brother told me he was in a poly relationship with his gf and bf

richie-rich: But... there’s no way the world would align so that you both liked me

jakeyd: well the world’s a bitch sometimes

jakeyd added cuteass to the conversation 

cuteass: Hi guys!

richie-rich: hi

jakeyd: scroll up

By this point, Rich was having a near heart attack. There was absolutely, positively no way both of the boys he loved felt the same way. But as those damned three little dots wavered, he held his breath like there was no tomorrow.

cuteass: oh my god

cuteass: i have no idea what to say

jakeyd: yeah ik it was dumb, i’m so sorry jeremy

cuteass: i had no idea it would happen this way

Jake nearly choked on air.

richie-rich: what?

cuteass: brooke told me you guys would confess but not like this

cuteass: i love it, and i love you guys.

jakeyd: wait for real? no shit?

richie-rich: you’re kidding me.

cuteass: meet at pinkberry in 15?

Rich was practically hyperventilating. Cuteass and Jake? Somebody pinch the poor lad, this was a hell of a dream.

Jeremy tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt, brushing some stray hair from his face. Jake and Rich arrived together, since Jake was the one with the car. 

“Hey.” Rich greeted, trying to lighten the mood a little. His adorable smile didn’t help Jeremy’s anxiety any, of course. “So, uh, about that...”

Jake picked up the sentence. “Do you two bisexual disasters wanna go out or what?” he blurted. Rich went wide-eyed, and Jeremy flushed bright red. 

“I-i mean, i-if you d-do.” Jeremy stuttered, burying his face in his hoodie. 

“Why wouldn’t I?!” Rich exclaimed, trying to hug the pair both at the same time. “Y’all are just the best and why would I settle for one when I can have the both of ya?” 

Jake grinned. “So, a deal?” he asked, turning to each in succession. Jeremy just rapidly nodded and Rich grinned   
devilishly. 

Let’s just say that was an... eventful first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this omg
> 
> Also the note this was written in was titled “jakey d and the wonderful concept of polyamory”


End file.
